The present invention relates to joint structures of soft tubes, and particularly to a joint which can be firmly secured to a soft tube.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior tube joint 10 for being connected to a soft tube 12 for transferring gas or liquid is illustrated. One end of the tube joint 10 is installed with a connecting end 11 for being engaged with the soft tube 12. Then, a ring 13 encloses the soft tube 12 near one opening of the soft tube. By a stud 14 and a nut 15, the ring 13 causes the soft tube 12 to be tightly engaged with the connecting end 11. Thereby, the soft tube 12 is connected with the tube joint 10. However, in this prior design, only a ring 13 is used to connect the soft tube 12 with the connecting end 11 of the tube joint 10 from the outer side. Therefore, the connection of the soft tube 12 and the tube joint 10 easily disengages due to the looseness of the stud 14 and the nut 15 or because the soft tube 12 hardens or deforms. Moreover, when the soft tube 12 is used to transfer high pressure gas or liquid, it is possible that the gas or liquid will jet out or leak out due to weak clamping force of the ring 13. If the transferred gas or liquid is burnable or poisonous, a serious accident will occur.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a joint of a soft tube which can be firmly secured to a soft tube.
To achieve the object, the present invention provide a joint of a soft tube comprising a tube joint, an inner sleeve, and an outer sleeve. The inner sleeve is inserted into the soft tube and then the soft tube is inserted into the outer sleeve; then the connecting end of the tube joint is inserted into the soft tube. Next, by a hand tool clamping the actuating ring to rotate the tube joint, the connecting end of the tube joint is screwed into the inner threaded hole of the inner sleeve. The connecting end will cause the section of the inner sleeve having slots to expand outwards. As a result, the corresponding wall of the soft tube will expand and thereby deformed so as to tightly resist against the enlarged end of the outer sleeve. Thereby, radial and axially connecting forces are formed, the soft tube can be firmly and tightly secured to the tube joint.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.